ŻONKILE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.autor:Iorhael.Król i królowa nie zapomnieli o swym przyjacielu, zwłaszcza w dniu 13 marca.


Paste your document here...

**Iorhael**

**Żonkile**

Białe Drzewo Gondoru stało silne w ciemności. Osamotnione, lecz nie porzucone. Nie było otoczone płomieniami tak, jak je ujrzał Pippin w Palantirze. Było teraz świetliste, omywane srebrnymi promieniami wzbierającego księżyca. Aragorn wyszedł z cytadeli i ujrzał swą królową Arwenę odwróconą od niego tyłem. Można ją było wziąć za figurę, gdyby nie jej łagodne rysy twarzy i powiewająca materia jej nocnej szaty. Stała wysmukła, nieporuszona, bez najlżejszego drżenia znosząc chłód wieczoru, lecz Aragorn prędko podszedł do niej i otulił jej ramiona swym płaszczem. Jego pani nie poruszyła się ani nie zareagowała na obecność ukochanego, albowiem jego obecność była z nią zawsze, w ten czy inny sposób. Jednakże jej wzrok zdradzał zastanowienie i wybiegał daleko od dziedzińca cytadeli.

Nagła rozpacz ogarnęła serce Aragorna. Wiele miesięcy minęło od zakończenia wojny oraz od powrotu hobbitów do Shire. Te złe czasy powoli ulatywały, dzień po dniu, lecz Arwena nigdy wcześniej nie wydawała się taka spięta i zmartwiona. Aragorn zmarszczył czoło.

Z nią u swego boku odbudował kraj i zawrócił swój lud z nad krawędzi zniszczenia. Domy odbudowano, drzewa zasadzono. Pola Pelennoru – niegdyś jałowe i piaszczyste – odzyskały zieloną barwę, ich trawa tak gęsta, że nawet hobbici zazdrościliby mu jego żyznych łąk.

Mars na jego czole pogłębił się, gdyż wyczuł jej pogłębiający się smutek, albowiem zawsze dobrze rozumiał jej serce. Tego wieczora zaszło coś, co jego najukochańsza musiała opłakiwać. Jego dłoń przesunęła się nieśmiało po jej ramieniu. Arwena pozostała nieporuszona.

- On nadal cierpi. – Jej miękki, wysoki głos wzniósł się na wietrze. Ktoś inny zaledwie by go dosłyszał, ani nie zauważyłby w nim desperacji, lecz uwadze króla nic nie umknęło. Aragorn znieruchomiał, jego umysł splótł się z emocją Arweny, gdy wędrowała w stronę tego, o którego oboje najbardziej dbali.

– Frodo. – Głos Aragorna był tak samo cichy, jak głos królowej. Ale to nie było pytanie.

Dzisiaj był ten dzień… na miłosierdzie Eru, pomyślał Aragorn, czyż nigdy nie zazna spoczynku?

– Trucizna pająka nadal płynie w jego żyłach. – Jej głos był jeszcze cichszy. – Nigdy nie została wypłukana. W wieży… obudził się w rękach orków i wciąż niósł to… do Mordoru.

Teraz Aragorn czuł jej drżenie.

– Objawy nie były widoczne, gdy był leczony w Ithlien, ale to nadal może go zabić. – Powieki Arweny zadrgały przelotnie. – Teraz Szeloba przychodzi doń w koszmarnych snach.

Arwena czuła jego przerażenie, czuła atak, który właśnie nadszedł. Nie mogła dłużej ukrywać przed mężem swego cierpienia usiłując zwalczać ochotę, aby zacisnąć swe dłonie na uszach, aby nie słuchać, aby odciąć się od tortury słyszanej w jego krzykach, które tylko ona jedna potrafiła dosłyszeć w swym sercu.

- Arweno… – Ramię Aragorna objęło ją mocniej.

- Nie, mój drogi – wyszeptała, a jej głos drżał wraz z ciałem. – Musze słuchać. Słuchać tego, znosić to dla niego. Bowiem to jest najmniej, co mogę zrobić dla Powiernika.

- Dałaś mu biały klejnot, aby zmniejszył bóle.

Głos Aragorna zatonął w udręczonym zawodzeniu, w bolesnym wrzasku, odbijającym się echem w jej akceptującym umyśle. A chwilami, co było jeszcze gorsze, szepty zalewały uszy Arweny.

- Przybywa wyrwać żądło – Arwena mówiła dalej, jak w transie nie zważając na wcześniejsze słowa Aragorna.

A trucizna wlała się w jego żyły; czuł dziwnie, jakby tysiące lodowatych ukłuć przeszywających ciało od wewnątrz. Raniących tkanki, skórę, kości, przenikających przez gardło, zamrażających płuca i serce, zamrażających go całego. Ale Frodo wiedział, że to tylko koszmar. Że nie zamarza. Że pająk nie otacza go swą siecią. Ciągle potrafił krzyczeć, po raz nie wiadomo, który tak, że jego gardło było już podrażnione. A, gdy sądził, że dłużej nie da rady już krzyczeć, pojawiło mu się w pamięci imię.

Sam.

Łzy spływały niepowstrzymane po policzkach Arweny. Bóle były ostre, nawet dla niej, nawet z odległości tysięcy mil. Jakże więc znosi je ktoś tak poraniony? _Trzymaj się klejnotu, _błagała Arwena. _Nie wypuszczaj go z rąk, ukochany, słońce wkrótce wzejdzie i uwolnisz się z pęt bólu._

- Może umrzeć. – Powiedziała Arwena teraz już otwarcie szlochając, wspierając się na silnym ramieniu Aragorna. – Ciało może go zawieść, nie ważne jak silna jest jego wola.

Aragorn kochał Froda, ale teraz najbardziej zaniepokoił się o swoją żonę. Nie było nic, co mógł uczynić, aby przerwać mękę przyjaciela.

- Arweno. – Lecz mógł ocalić swą ukochaną, bo była tu z nim. - Arweno. – Jego głos był napięty. – Musisz się odłączyć.

- Nie!

Nie mogła zostawić Froda samego.

– Nawet nie może oddychać, Aragornie. Ale on… żyje wciąż tylko po to, by czuć, że nie może oddychać. To tak okrutne! Słudzy Władcy, oni tak bardzo go torturują. Nawet teraz.

Aragorn nic nie odpowiedział, po prostu mocno ściskał ramiona Arweny, podtrzymując ją w górze, oboje oczekujący wzejścia słońca.

W ciszy, razem, pełni smutku.

Aż, w pewnym momencie ciało Arweny rozprężyło się, osunęło, co przeraziło Aragorna bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, nie zaznał takiego strachu przed żadnym orkiem ani bronią nieprzyjaciela. Gapił się niemo w mroczne niebo, słońce jeszcze było niewidoczne. Ledwo zaczynało dnieć, ale światło poranka uspokoiło jego zszarpane nerwy, gdy patrzył na słaby uśmiech na pięknej, zwróconej w górę twarzy Arweny.

- Sam przyszedł – powiedziała, a ulga promieniowała każdą częścią jej ciała.

_ koniec _

_Żonkil. Wydziela mocny zapach, który może wywoływać uczucie senności, ukojenia (ff związany z tematem „rocznicowej choroby"). Właściwości lecznicze wykorzystywane są w przypadkach astmy (Frodo nie może oddychać) i w nerwicach (podczas każdego ataku ponownie przeżywa koszmary z Questu). Kwitnie na początku marca (akcja przypada na chorobę 13-go marca), w dawnych wierzeniach był to kwiat – świadek śmierci świętego (Frodo jest bliski śmierci). Żonkil jest oznaką kobiecości (królowa Arwena). _


End file.
